


Moments in Life story guide

by maryfic



Series: Moments in a Life [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, Guide, M/M, Notes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a guide to the order and summary of stories in MIAL. Mostly for the author's organization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Life story guide

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in Brian and Justin’s life together. Completely non-canon. Only things that have happened in canon are Prom, the bashing, the subsequent recovery, and Gus’ 1st b-day party. Veers off from there. Now, here is how I skewed it. *evil laugh* Brian and Justin have had their birthdays. Brian is thirty. For my purposes, his birthday is the same day as Prom, which was May 20th 2004. Justin’s birthday is September 21st, on which day he turned 19.
> 
> He got his nipple ring on his birthday. He is attending PIFA. Ethan never happened. Lindsay and Mel have had their commitment ceremony. The trial of Chris Hobbs is over; he was sentenced to fifteen years. Felony attempted murder. Bastard deserved more. 
> 
> Justin is living with Brian, and has been since before the trial. The date of the first story is October 7th 2004. Subsequent stories will be dated also. Also, Gus calls Justin Pooh.

Stories, number, title and short summary. Stories with an * beside them are complete. 

#1, Cherish 1/1 *   
Summary: Brian declares his love for Justin. In front of everyone. Utilizing karaoke. Sober. This ought to be intriguing. 

#2, Sketch 1/1 *   
Summary: Brian finally allows Justin to sketch him while he’s awake. 

#3, Breakfast 1/1 *   
Summary: Breakfast with the boys turns out to be more than Brian bargained for. 

#4, Clandestine Rendezvous 1/1 *   
Summary: Blowjobs are fun. 

Interlude: Masqueerade 2004  
Summary: Justin and Brian go to Babylon’s annual Masqueerade Party and Justin breaks one of their rules. Brian sees. 

#5, The Hardest Thing 3/3  
Summary: Justin has cheated on Brian and Brian saw him. Will our heroes find their way back to each other before its too late? 

#6, Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful) 3/3  
Summary: After several months of therapy, both couples and individual, Justin makes a move that shocks the hell out of Brian. Will Brian accept, or will their relationship continue as it has been, with neither getting what they really want? A Christmas story. 

#7, St. Valentine’s Slaughter 1/1  
Summary: Because it’s me, I couldn't resist putting a bit of the supernatural in this series. St. Valentine returns from the beyond to screw with our happy couple. Ouch. 

#8, Alis Volat Propiis (He Flies With His Own Wings) 5/5  
Summary: The wedding story. Brian and Justin are getting married. Committed, whatever. The gang finds out, Brian discovers that doing this ‘right’ involves a hell of a lot of work, and Justin walks around in a glorious daze. 

#9, Paris is For Lovers, 2/2  
Summary: Brian and Justin’s honeymoon, so to speak. Brian has taken a week off from work and they are spending it in Paris. The most romantic city in the world. And just for Tess, a visit to the Louvre. 

#10, Whirlwind 3/3   
Summary: Brian’s 31st birthday, and the anniversary of the bashing. Everyone is trying to deal with the memories of that night, and the aftermath. Needless to say, neither of our boys are dealing very well. 

#11, Summer’s Calm 3/3  
Summary: In the aftermath of the anniversary, Brian and Justin step back to contemplate their life, and enjoy some summer bliss.

May add more stories as they come to me. But for now, all of these will be written.


End file.
